


It Happened Once In a Dream

by FloingMachines



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Sorry again, Steggy - Freeform, The dancing trope thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't ever tell her. It only ever happened in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened Once In a Dream

            Somewhere, in the middle of nowhere, Steve Rogers is on ice. He’s barely living and he’s cold and he’s on ice, but he is dreaming and today he dreams of dancing.

            This is different from the other dreams he has which makes him want to bolt upright and scream and cry from fear. This isn’t the dream where he watches Bucky fall to his death over and over again, only to never be able to help him. This is a good dream, this is a dream that he never wants to leave.

            Peggy is all dressed up in red and her hair is curled and she looks stunning. He can’t dance, but he takes her hand and she leads him out onto the dance floor and they’re dancing to the music. She’s got her arms around his neck and he’s awkwardly tripping over himself and her, but it’s entirely perfect.

            Despite the fact that he is frozen solid, one of the only things he can think about is how when he wakes up, he’s going to make this dream a reality. He’s going to ask her out on a date and it’s going to be perfect.

            Little does he know that while he dreams, so does she in a little apartment in New York, except it’s a different dream. They’re dancing and it’s wonderful, but Peggy always knows it’s a dream because Steve can dance.

            She wakes up screaming and crying and shaking and her neighbor all the time comes in and tells her it’s okay and holds her until she stops shaking and wipes away her tears.

            Every night she asks Peggy what’s wrong, why does she keep crying?

            And every night Peggy responds by just shaking her head and beginning to cry again, so the girl just holds her until they both fall asleep.

            She couldn’t ever tell her because it sounds ridiculous. It only ever happened in a dream.

 

 


End file.
